


I feel your Heart

by JJWolfe



Series: Three Is A Crowd? [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: A little angst, Cain is a Good Guy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Oliver is picking up his husband from work.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Conrad Hawkins
Series: Three Is A Crowd? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I feel your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start this series with a sweet little story.

Oliver Queen walked into the hospital and smiled when he saw Nic. "Hey beautiful," he greeted her. 

Nic walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey yourself."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine and the baby is too." She moved her hand over her growing belly. "I feel like a whale though."

Oliver grinned. "How is Mina doing? Still nervous?"

"She wants her out." She put her hand on her mouth when she realised what she had said.

"So, it's a girl?"

"Don't tell anyone. Please?" They wanted to keep the sex of the baby a secret.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Mr. Queen, what brings you here?" Dr. Bell had seen him after walking out of the elevator.

Oliver rolled his eyes at Nic before turning around, putting a fake smile on his face. "Good morning Dr. Bell. I'm here to pick up my husband."

"Is he a patient here?" 

Oliver smirked. The whole hospital knew that Conrad was his husband except Dr. Bell, he was clueless.

At that moment the elevator bell dinged and Oliver looked up a big smile appearing on his face. 

Randolph turned around, curious why the younger man was smiling so happily. He watched Conrad walking up to them, an even bigger smile on his face. He looked tired, but very happy.

Oliver walked around Bell and up to the young doctor. He stopped in front of him and leaned forward. "Missed you," he whispered. Conrad laid his hand on Oliver's heart and closed his eyes. He put his hand on top of Conrad's. "I'm here." He kissed Conrad and smiled when he heard Bell gasp.

Conrad answered the kiss, deepening it. When they finally pulled back, Conrad moved his fingers through Oliver's short cropped hair down his spine and hip, grabbed his right cheek, pinching it.

Oliver groaned and bit his lip, feeling himself getting hard. "Damn you," he whispered.

Conrad snickered. "Let's get out of here."

They walked past Randolph and Nic. "See you later beautiful, don't forget about dinner."

"I won't."

Barrett and AJ walked in, greeting the two men. "How are you Oliver?' AJ asked.

"Great! So Barrett, getting settled in?"

He smiled. "Yeah, thank you again."

"Hey if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here right now. It's the least I can do."

"Let's go now." How much Conrad loved their friends, right now he wanted some me time with his husband.

AJ grinned. "Someone wants to get into your pants."

The men said goodbye and AJ and Barrett walked up to Bell and Nic. "Close your mouth Bell." Barrett smirked walking by him.

"Nic, beautiful as ever." AJ smiled at her, taking her hand.

All three walked up to the elevator, leaving Randolph standing there to process what he had just witnessed.


End file.
